


Malpais Legionaire Camp

by bruderup



Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout: New Vegas
Genre: Caesar's Legion, Family Fluff, Ficlet, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Past Child Abuse, basically Picus/everyone
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-24
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-16 09:29:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28954233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bruderup/pseuds/bruderup
Summary: The old days at Malpais Legionaire Camp
Relationships: Alerio/Picus | Ronald Curtis, Otho/Picus | Ronald Curtis, Vulpes Inculta/Picus | Ronald Curtis
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	Malpais Legionaire Camp

**Author's Note:**

> Picus' just being himself.

The old days at Malpais Legionaire Camp

Malpais Legionaire Camp © bruderup

Fallout: New Vegas © Obsidian Entertainment

Word prompt(s): Pregnancy, Beach, Animal, New Groups, Angry, Sunset, Cuddling, Holiday, Chocolate, Gift

**Pregnancy**

His face was happy, something that rarely happened. From this morning, Lucius had been smiling to himself, sometimes even not paying attention to his practice, busy imagining one thing. Seeing him made Picus smile too.

“Dominus Lucius, you’re happy, aren’t you?”

His smile widened, “My wife is pregnant. I can’t wait to see her give birth.”

Huh? Wife? Could he have spelled slave wrong?

“No, no, not a slave.” The Praetorian said, “A wife is different from a slave.” Oh. Picus just found out that there was something called a wife. The next minute, training was over and Lucius explained the difference in definitions between slave and wife. Picus drank a glass of water, listening carefully.

**Beach**

So, is this the beach?

In one frumentarii expedition, Picus got a task to infiltrate the area in western part. This place was controlled by a democratic government called NCR. The portrait of its president, Aaron Kimball, can be found almost everywhere in this city. Warm sand soaked feet, water greeted his skin.

"If you keep swimming, what will you find?"

Ulysses tapped his shoulder, dark eyes watching the ocean as if it were limitless. There might be land, right? It couldn’t be all sea. “Former enemy of America, before the Great War.”

Oh, China? Picus had read old books and heard stories from his senior frumentarius, Ulysses liked to tell about past glories. Old world. Old flag.

“Former enemy? Does that mean they’re not enemies now?”

His head was shaken, America and China have been leveled to the ground since the nuclear war years ago. All that’s left was the survivors now. Even Ulysses didn’t know how China was doing now. Did their people build a lot of vaults? Or simply, everyone died?

**Animal**

“This is for you, Picus! Thank you for helping me.”

Picus noticed his gift, a cute puppy with dark eyes, leaning comfortably on the animal expert’s lap. “Antony, don’t bother giving me your dog. It’s my job to help my friend, right?” Antony giggled amused, deliberately giving the best and most beautiful dog he had.

“It’s okay. I heard from Vulpes that you want to raise animals. So I just gave one of my dogs, take it easy. I still have a lot.” The dog changed masters, its fur was soft.

**New Groups**

The man with minimal hair held a small hand. “From now on, your name is Picus, and Legion is your new family.”

Oh, ok, the name Ronald was gone. Picus stepped forward, continuing to be guided. Passing a group of people dressed in red and carrying firearms, they were practicing, eating, or laughing with their comrades. Maybe this new family was fun too.

In front of him was another boy, with soft blonde hair.

“Hello Dead Sea.”

His name was unique.

“Hello Caesar,”

Facing each other, Picus gave his hand to shake another.

**Angry**

His cheek was bruised by one blow, Picus touched, slightly blue and enlarged with swelling. Falling to the sandy ground, rubbing the bare skin, streaming red blood. His blue eyes were lowered, not daring to look back at Decanus who was filled with emotion.

“You’re weak, Picus.” He said, hitting again, this time the target was his stomach. Luckily, he hadn’t eaten yet, he would definitely vomit. “I don’t understand where Caesar found you. Get up again, raise your weapon, and fight me, you fucking idiot.”

Shit, there was no time to rest. Picus spat blood to his left, a machete gripped in his hand. Decanus Aurelius of Phoenix loved to be angry, but it made him strong.

**Sunset**

The dusk sky stared out of a half-open window. Otho sat on his crotch.

Ah, his body felt full. Otho groaned, closing his eyes to enjoy the stimulation on his prostate more. Both of Picus’ strong arms hugged his waist, slowly inviting him to go up and down regularly. It was getting faster as time went by. Picus looked so handsome, lips met in one deep kiss.

“Picus, uh!”

“O-Otho.”

They cuddled each other in warmth, didn’t care about bodies that were full of sweat and felt sticky. Otho found his blue eyes closed slightly.

“Picus.”

Picus didn’t give any answers, but Otho knew his friend was listening, “When are you going to NCR?”

Ah, shit, discussed again. “Tomorrow at dawn.”

Otho hated this breakup. Accustomed to being together and suddenly his Frumentarius friend had to go to another land, taking on other responsibilities. Otho deepened his hug, so tight that he didn’t want to leave. Relax, there was still a few hours. Finally spent by sleeping together. The orange color had disappeared on the western horizon, replaced by darkness.

When the sun slowly appeared on the eastern horizon, the warmth at his side was gone. Picus had gone swallowed up in silence.

**Cuddling**

You have to be friendly to young comrades, Silus. Lucius said. So that they are more excited and trust you.

So, Silus was here, sneaking up behind a boy named Picus who was having lunch, watching the flow of the river. His brown hair hadn’t been cut short like the other Legion, his blue eyes were a little odd, like they had so much grief.

“Hap!”

Suddenly, Decanus Silus hugged him from behind, Picus shocked, like being ravaged by wild animals. “Don’t hug me, Decanus!” How strange, did he was trying to kill him?! Picus tried to release that hug, “I don’t want to be hugged by you!”

Picus managed to escape from his ambush, while Silus was confused by himself, his action to get closer to young comrades and make him more friendly totally failed. He was never as gentle as Lucius.

**Holidays**

Whenever Colonel Hsu gave him an one day off, Picus would spend it on Freeside, where he would meet an old friend.

There’s no need to hire a weird robot, a random ghoul, or an obscure gigolo if he could get pleasure from his friend, Picus said while brushing Alerio’s dark hair. Black coat and white shirt, really his fetish. Caesar placed them in the Mojave on a mission to destroy NCR, although their roles were different, their goal remained the same.

“You dumbass.” Alerio said, there was a line of saliva when he let go of Picus’ cock, “Just coming to me for this.” But still sucked back. Made a moan float softly from between the Atomic Wrangler’s room.

**Chocolate**

This thing was called chocolate, and a trader at 188 Trading Post just sold it. Vulpes melted the sweet treats, then spelled it on Picus’ stomach, which was well-shaped from exercise.

“Fox.” His voice trembled, his cheeks flushed, didn’t do anything about it, let Vulpes take control. Aw! It felt a little warm, even warmer when his tongue brushed against his stomach. Licking, sucking chocolate traces. It was sweet, right? Would it get bitten by insects? But Picus didn’t care.

Moving position, Vulpes moved upwards, directing Picus’ cock who had tensed into him.

**Gift**

“Your name is Ronald Curtis now.” Malpais Legate submitted a document, which contained many information, from name, origin, family tree, hobbies, skills, even height and shoe size, basically everything to facilitate fraud in NCR.

Ronald was his old name, but Curtis? What was that? “The meaning is polite, well-bred. You’re a special person, Ron.”

Ron. Suddenly his smile appeared. Remembering the past before ending in this place. Documents changed hands, Picus looked down respectfully. “Thank you, Legate. Is there anything else I need to know?”

Nothing. Malpais Legate shook his head, telling him to leave this place.


End file.
